1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printer, and more specifically, to a thermal printer having a thermal print head with easy assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional thermal printer includes a thermal print module for performing thermal print, and a thermal print head is disposed on the thermal print module. The conventional thermal print module is often fixed inside a casing of the thermal printer by fastening components, such as screws, so as to increase stability and to decrease errors in a procedure of thermal print. However, the thermal print head is easily damaged after being used for a long time, so that it has to detach the thermal print module from the thermal printer to repair. As the thermal print module is screwed inside the casing of the thermal printer, the thermal print module just can be taken out to be repaired after all of screws are removed, resulting in inconvenience of repair and wasting time of replacement. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a thermal printer with easy assembly.